Scales hurt more than skin
by Dechud
Summary: Hiccup dies and is reborn as a dragon. But thats not the problem. See hes an infant. Every one sees and adorable night fury. Who needs love and care and maybe a diaper change with a nap.
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

**This chapter was rewritten by RicoRodriguez2018.**

**Thanks to him.**

I don't remember anything of my life before I crashed and died . All I can remember about myself is that I was flying out of Berk on Toothless, as I often do,but we took a detour, and thus, we clipped a tree, and everything went black. When I came to, I was in an extraordinary amount of pain, and to make matters worse, the weather was starting to change for the worst. It was extremely cold. Icily cold.

On top of all that, it was starting to rain.

Not just a slight downpour where the sky is a bit overcast with great grey clouds in the sky and small puddles everywhere ,oh no.

It's pouring.

Clouds that are as black as Toothless's scales, loud roaring thunder, like Thor himself was having a rage at us Vikings,and the largest raindrops falling out of the sky and splattering all over my body.

Wait,my body? What's wrong with my body?! Come to think of it, where even AM I?

As if on cue, my eyes sluggishly opened and looked around.

Phew, just back on Berk, safe. I was flat on the ground in front of Astrid's house.

An extremely loud thunderclap shook some common sense into me. It's cold, and raining hard.

I must get inside, otherwise I'll likely end up with hypothermia.

"HELP!!" I tried to scream, but it came out as an animalistic squeal.

I tried again but all that came out was just a high pitched whine.

A good amount of squeals and screams later, the door finally opened. It was Astrid, her eyes full of tears and anguish?

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, this is not the time for your games." Astrid started, but her expression faded to nothing when she saw no one was there.

Not. Even. Me.

Also, when did she get so tall?

After she continued looking around for a few minutes, she was about to shut the door when I remembered why I needed help.

"Astrid!" I tried to yell, but it came out as a mere squeak composed of two syllables.

Upon hearing the squeak, she looked directly at me. And, I never thought that our eyes could widen like that…. They almost bulged out of Astrid's head!

"Is that-" she began, understandably confused.

"Yes! Astrid,it's me, Hiccup. I can't move." I howled.

She power walked over to me, crouched low and scooped me up.

What in the name of Ragnarok? What is wrong with me?

Her soft hands wrapped all the way around my waist while her wrists touched false limbs on my back. Finally, when she lifted me up, I finally saw how tired I was. I couldn't lift my arms!

Wait, my arms? Those aren't my arms…

Black dragon like legs were now in the place of my arms.

That's all I could see, until i was laid down on my back.

I saw my hind legs and... a tail?

What's wrong? What's happened? Why am I like this?

I searched my brain for answers but found none.

I must have been making quite a face, and sounds as Astrid promptly noticed my distress and grabbed a cup of water from nearby.

"You must be thirsty. Here,drink." she soothed. Subconsciously, my wings fluttered a bit.

She brought the water to my mouth and I drank eagerly.

Unfortunately for me, she tilted the cup too fast and I ended up inhaling water up my nose and swallowed some of the water the wrong way. I coughed, choked, spluttered and flailed my head around, trying to shake the water out of my nose, all the while struggling to breathe. Upon seeing this, Astrid began to pat my back.

Eventually, when I finished my coughing fit, I curled up in a ball and shivered. Knowing that dragons are cold-blooded, Astrid brought me a blanket she had placed on the back of her chair in front of her fire, so it was nice and warm, and as a bonus for more warmth, she placed me in front of her fire before speaking as I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Don't worry little guy, were all going through a rather hard time. Just get some sleep and we'll figure this out in the morning."

She sighed, and she walked out of the room, a tear sparkling in the light.

I had no time to think about it further as I closed my eyes and rest came over me.

**Authors note: chapters will start being rewritten. So new chapters will be slower.**


	2. Chapter 2 rewriten

**This is a rewritten chapter. Thanks goes to, again ****RicoRodriguez2018.**

Some time that night…..

"Come on bud!" I exclaimed, bending closer to Toothless' back, as we flew faster through the rock spires.

We twisted and turned,weaved and darted through the gaps, narrowly dodging each rock, some by a hair's breadth!

Subconsciously, I clicked the pedal switching Toothless' tail fin to glide mode.

Spurred on by this, I let out an excited yell of "We got this!" and stood up on his saddle.

We were about to fly under a naturally formed stone bridge.

Well, by that, I meant Toothless was going under, I was going to jump over it and land back on Toothless. At least, that's what SHOULD have happened...

"You got this bud. I trust you." I started, and jumped. At that exact moment my eyes opened and I yawned a rather squeaky yawn.

I guess my memories are returning, as I now remembered everything from the night before. Berk. Toothless and I. Flight. Crashed. I died. Then I woke up.

I looked at my arms.

I distinctly remember thinking "Oh gods, what has Loki done?"

So I tried to move,but my muscles felt like they were built like rocks. Every muscle, including my wings were affected.

I couldn't continue my trail of thought as I felt a very uncomfortable and familiar feeling in my bowels and bladder.

Oh no. I've gotta go, but not here! Astrid might have a fit if she finds out I've voided myself here in her own home!

Again, my thoughts were destabilised when I heard the door open. Apparently, it was still raining. There was a definite clamour as Ruffnut came in followed by her twin, Tuffnut.

"He's soooo cute." Ruffnut cooed upon seeing the little hatchling sitting there with wide, blinking blue-green eyes and a queer expression on its' snout.

Everyone else came in not long after.

"Listen." Astrid began. "I know we have a lot of preparations to deal with,such as the funeral, but, as you can see, now we have a Night Fury hatchling on our hands with no one to take care of him."

"Can't we have Toothless take care of it?" Snotlout queried, his tone full of confusion.

"You know how Toothless feels. He's barely taking care of himself." Astrid retorted, shooting an unamused look at Snotlout, who backed down a little bit.

Meanwhile, just sitting there like a scaly black blob, I rubbed my head in confusion.

"WHAT'S WRONG!? WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT AM I MISSING? A FUNERAL? WHATS WRONG WITH TOOTHLESS?" were the only thoughts that were coursing in my mind. However, I didn't know that, but I said them aloud. Odin, help me….

o.O.o

Astrid's POV.

Upon hearing the squeals, we all turned around to look at the crying dragon.

I reached down and picked him up off my bed. I then got settled down in a chair nearby, and took to rubbing his back until he eventually calmed down, staring at us all owlishly.

"What are we going to do with him? We don't have the necessary supplies." Snotlout pondered, the question on everyone's minds, no doubt.

"Oh, I was prepared for this kinda thing. Sort of. When I heard you found a baby Night Fury, Astrid, I brought these." Ruffnut chimed, before she reached into her bag and got out a few nappies.

She smirked directly at me, albeit a bit forlornly, knowing what happened. "I've seen how you and Hiccup would look at each other, I just thought it would happen some time."

I have to say that I think that I have never blushed harder than ever before.

o.O.o

Hiccup's POV

Erm, what did she grab? I can't see what she had, Astrid had me facing the wrong way.

Oh no…

I suddenly felt weird. Astrid quickly put me down. I looked up at her. She was wiping herself off.

She got wet somehow.

No, No, no. Of course it's like this. Nothing ever goes my way. EVER!

"At least Ruffnut brought nappies." Tuffnut interjected.

My mind spluttered to a stop upon hearing this.

WHAT! Wait!

ABOUT 10 minutes of screaming and squirming later.

I laid there sobbing on my arms, if you could even call it that. My arms weren't even my arms, and they didn't even reach my face.

So now it was more like my face trying to bury into the ground like an ostrich while I cried my eyes out. I have never felt so humiliated before, or since.

Ok. Let's think about this on the bright side...

Nope. Forget it. There IS no bright side.

I was about to curl up and question my very existence, never mind sanity when Toothless came to mind.

Toothless, Toothless. Where is he?

"TOOTHLESS! BUD!! PLEASE. HELP ME!" I sobbed. To my friends, it was an extremely loud scream, that could probably deafen a Terrible Terror, now that I think about it…..

"Oh for crying out loud!" Snotload snarled, before he reached into Ruffnut's bag and pulled something out,which he hid in his fist.

His dark shadow loomed over me, his fist tightly closed. It brought me back to my dark memories as a kid when he'd physically bully me. Not fun.

I whined,but as soon as I did so, he shoved a dummy in my mouth.

Gross…

"Shut. Up." He hissed, scathing anger in his voice, then turned and left.

Silence reigned as Snotlout marched out of the house.

When the door slammed shut, Tuffnut spoke up.

"What's got him in a bad mood?"

The door flew open and Tuffnut stepped back, narrowly escaping getting a front door to the face.

Snotlout glared at Tuffnut, jabbing him in the chest. Hard.

"You wanna know what's wrong?" he spat, fury evident in his tone, and tears in his eyes, "I'll tell you! My little cousin died two weeks ago! There was nothing in the world I could do! I bullied him and gave him hell as a kid! I never apologized and i never made things right! And now he's gone!"

Everything went white… My memories were now coming back.

The fateful flight…..

"You got this bud. I trust you." I spoke, rubbing Toothless on the back of the neck, and then, I jumped.

As if Loki himself was responsible, I didn't jump high enough and my leg crashed into the solid stone arch ahead with a sickening crunch as I saw my prosthesis shatter to nothing but splinters and twisted metal.

My sole good leg made contact with the stonework soon after. A disgusting snap rang out. I barely had a chance to acknowledge the pain in my shin as I bounced off the stone and then, I fell backwards and began to fall. Toothless made a sharp turn to fly to my aid, but the gliding mode tail fin wasn't made to do such a manoeuvre, and his left hind leg crashed into the wall,and it bent with a terrific crunching sound as it ended up in an impossible angle.

I never heard him scream over the wind rushing past but I clearly saw the pain in his eyes.

"Toothless!" I yelled. It was my last word I would speak as I soon felt the sharpest pain in my back and the loud cracking of bones as I hit the water at a colossal speed.

Toothless dove after me the last thing i saw before the blood from my body washed over me, and everything went black.

Before you say the diaper scene was weird,yes, I know. It won't be permanent. Hiccup will mature and grow out of that. Thank you and enjoy the ride :)

**If you want to PM me or private message me. I have the fanfiction mobile app so you dont have to go onto the website to do that.**


	3. Chapter 3 rewritten

**This is another rewrite. RicoRodriguez2018. I can't explain how thankfull i am to have a beta reader as good as he.**

Thank you.

Part 3 rewritten

Hiccup's POV:

"You wanna know what's wrong?" he spat, fury evident in his tone, and tears in his eyes, "I'll tell you! My little cousin died two weeks ago! There was nothing in the world I could do! I bullied him and gave him hell as a kid! I never apologized and i never made things right! And now he's gone!"

Anxiety swept over me, it was too much. This whole thing was too much. I didn't know what to do. Or even if I could, I wouldn't know how to deal with it!

I closed my eyes and began shaking vigorously, silent sobs squeaking from my throat as I drifted into slumber.

Several hours later, I woke up with a gasp. It was night-time . Still stormy. But that dream…

… Was that what happened?

I had no time to ponder the question further as I felt something breath down my neck. I froze, and I turned my neck around to see two large green eyes staring at me.

I tried crawling away but just my luck, I still couldn't move.

Why was I still so weak, for Thor's sake?!

Realising this, I whined. Mostly out of sorrow, but also out of fright.

A light turned on in the back of the room. There was Astrid holding a lantern.

A strange, rather familiar voice spoke up.

"Shhh, shhh. It-it's okay." it stuttered.

My heart leapt in joy. It was him!

"Toothless?"

My eyes finally focused. I saw him. My best friend.

I found the strength,so I wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Uhh. Okay, little one. It-its okay. You can let go now." the voice murmured awkwardly.

"Toothless. It's me. Hiccup. Remember? I remember. I remember everything now. Please, Toothless! Forgive me!" I babbled at him, tears shining in my eyes.

He just stared at me blankly.

He doesn't understand me.

I instantly lost all my strength and crashed back down on my belly.

o.O.o

Toothless's perspective

A few hours prior.

It's s been who knows how many days since the.. death of my friend. Hiccup.

Out of nowhere,the door opened. It was Astrid. She had a shivering bundle in her arms.

It smelled familiar. She laid it down.

"Toothless, " she started." We have an issue."

She unwrapped the bundle it to reveal a baby of my kind. Any of my tears were immediately blinked away as I looked at the infant Night Fury in shock. I had to think.

I did notice he was seizing.

I rolled him over onto his side to keep him breathing good and began counting the seconds to see how long this will keep going.

(Basically the only thing you can do when someone is having a seizure and/or seizure induced panic attack is turn him or her on their side.)

He stopped not long after maybe about 50 seconds. Not dangerous. Good. So I sighed.

A faint whistle soon attracted my attention.

He was now just asleep.

Astrid walked over to me. "Toothless. I'll explain to you everything."

The next morning he woke like he woke up from a nightmare. Astrid lit the candle.

He began making noises, it was actually really cute. Reminds me of my infancy.

Then he wrapped his paws around my snout. And purred.

Don't get me wrong. It's not that I didn't like it. I loved it, but it just reminded me of Hiccup.

Confound it, Toothless. Don't cry here. Not NOW!

"Uhh. Okay, little one. It-its okay. You can let go now." I stammered.

Wait a minute? Do I have a hatchling now? Am I supposed to be a father? Aw no... I'm not even an adult yet, barely in my teens in human years!

Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited. I just started writing this today and I'm so surprised on how fast people find this. Yes hiccup just had a panic attack.

And toothless isn't the same age as Hiccup is in my variation of the httyd universe.

This chapter takes place before httyd 2. During the Netflix series Dragons:Race To The Edge. I can't give you an episode or season of R.T.T.E. because I'm not that specific. Thanks to all and enjoy the ride. :)


	4. Chapter 4 rewritten

Part 4 Rewritten

**Authors note: The gang found Hiccup's dead body washed up on the shore of a nearby island close to where he died. I'm just saying it now because I don't know how to implement into the main story arc.**

**Hiccup's POV**, Astrid's home

I woke up to a noise in the room with a start.

"Toothless?" I asked, still concentrating on focusing my eyes in the dark.

Unfortunately, the blinds opened, revealing a bright morning sky. Perfect flying weather if I had ever seen it. But the sun is shining right in my face. Agh! I flinched away from the window with a startled yowl as I frantically rubbed at my eyes to stop the, ooooh, pretty rainbow spots….

My trail of thought was again derailed by the voice I heard earlier.

"Oh, sorry, little one." Toothless spoke softly. Deep down, I sighed. I'm sorry, bud. I'm sorry for the pain you are in. Physically and mentally. "I didn't mean to wake you. But I guess that now you're awake you can have breakfast."

There was a slight tremor in the floor as he walked over to me. "Stand up." He asked.

All I did was just stare at him in annoyance, disbelief and infant owlishness.

"You think I haven't tried yet?" was the thought I so desperately wanted to say, but no such luck.

Toothless sighed. He leant forward and grabbed me by my scruff, then forced me to my feet.

As such, I immediately locked my legs, trying desperately to remain standing.

My legs wobbled and I was about to fall straight back to my knees and stomach, when Toothless caught me and brought me back to an upright, quadruped position.

"You think you're having trouble standing?" he spoke sadly, and I was completely unaware of what he went through with what he did next.

Toothless turned his body to the side,revealing his hind left leg, or rather, a prosthesis of it.

"I had mine amputated because of a... flying accident."

I knew that wasn't the whole story, and truth, but he's staying calm.

I had to do something to tell him that I am here and I love him.

I forced myself to my feet, putting in all my effort. My claws scrabbled on the floor as I waddled over to him and stood on my back feet and placed my front paws on his snout and stared at his eyes.

"Okay, uh. You must be hungry." he started. Was that a bit of nervousness in his voice?

I hopped off him, then Toothless bent down and regurgitated half digested fish.

I stared at it in utter revulsion, and I shuddered, desperately trying to not gag. Gods, the smell!

"Breakfast." Toothless said and picked it back up in his mouth.

Eeeeegh…… So, so gross..

But nothing could have prepared me for what was going to happen next. saw him slide the fish over to one side in his jaw and then he bent down.

I backed up with a strong sense of foreboding.

'No no no, not this.'I thought.

Toothless licked the bottom of my jaw, causing my mouth to open and relax.

He tilted my head up to face using a forepaw and he promptly spat the slimy, disgusting, dragon-drool drenched fish into my mouth. The gods must have been laughing at my misfortune… So. Much. Fish. So. Much. Drool….. IT STILL HAS BONES, SCALES AND ORGANS!

Why is this happening to me? Why can't I wake up from this nightmare? PLEASE, all gods. make it stop!

I laid there, waiting for him to leave so I could spit it back out.

But he didn't leave.

All he did was make a swallowing sound with his throat.

Seeing as I had no choice, I steeled my nerves, breathed in through my nose and swallowed.

OH, DEAR THOR, WHY?!

I tried desperately, but failed to hold a gag back.

Timeskip: 20 minutes later.

I was curled up on the floor, trying to catch a shiny (WHAT?!) as I heard a knocking on the door.

I paid it no mind, having a shiny to focus on. Gotta catch it! My shiny!

Toothless rumbled in acknowledgement as Stoick the Vast and Gobber the Belch walked in.

"Hey, bu-, I mean, Toothless. " Stoick spoke, almost saying 'bud', but promptly corrected himself.

He walked closer to me, as I finally got my shiny. "Is this the new guy?" he inquired, as I let out a confused chirping croon as I unfurled my forepaws and my shiny flew away.

Toothless nodded.

"He's rather funny, for the small thing. " Gobber mentioned.

Upon hearing this, I glared at him. I AM NOT SMALL! I AM HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD, FOR ODIN'S BEARD'S SAKE!

As I slunk away to sulk in the corner at the indignity of it all, Gobber soon clicked his fingers as if he had remembered something.

"Oh, Toothless." he started, holding a rather long object wrapped in cloth." I brought you something so you can come out to attend the funeral easier."

He promptly unwrapped a large pole, similar to a walking stick.

"It's nothing like Hiccup would design, but at least you won't have to limp the whole time."

Toothless gave a grateful coo as he turned to face the wall so it could be equipped .

The impromptu walking stick was attached onto the connection where the original limb would have been, and was secured with a rope holding it in place.

Gobber took a moment to forewarn Toothless.

"It's going to be sore for a while, but you'll get used to it." he spoke. Toothless bobbed his head as if he understood him.

At that moment, Stoick spoke up again, resting his hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Alright, Gobber. Let's go and prepare Hiccup's body for later. " He cast Toothless a sad smile as they both walked out of the hut and left.

Now I was left with many more questions than answers.

Prepare my body? I didn't know whether it was my new draconian curiosity, but I had to see this for myself.

A rather amusing tottering sound like wood being rapidly tapped on itself rang out as Toothless wobbled around for a moment, clearly unused to the new gadget attached to his leg.

"Alright, this is different." he breathed, just getting back to balancing properly.

No sooner as he said that, Toothless picked me up by my scruff and left out the door.

I must've had quite the expression on my face as I dangled limply from my friend's jaws. I can walk now, you know,sort of…

Suddenly, Toothless stopped walking right outside of the Great Hall upon sighting Stormfly, the Deadly Nadder who was his friend, like Astrid for that matter.

"Hi, Toothless." she spoke. "I heard from Hookfang about what happened." Toothless sighed and took a large breath in,before exhaling sharply.

"How long has it been? Like 12 days? " Toothless asked, after temporarily putting me down on the ground, having lost track of time completely due to grief and the fact that he had to have a leg chopped off.

Stormfly was quick to correct her friend.

" 21 actually. Just shy of 3 weeks." she corrected, pointing at Toothless's prosthesis.

At that moment, Astrid walked up. How she wished for the dragons to start speaking Norse. She could barely understand what they were saying and longed to speak to Stormfly the way she spoke to her friends.

She noticed me drooping from Toothless's mouth, akin to a piece of wilted spinach.

"Can I hold him?" She offered, noting the duress that Toothless was going through, unable to physically communicate with her dragon due to holding the tiny Night Fury in his mouth.

He seemed to be all too eager to oblige as Toothless brought me forward and placed me in her arms.

As soon as that was done, Toothless flapped his mouth up and down, after which he and Stormfly promptly left us alone.

Astrid took the opportunity to give me a thorough examination. Eyes, ears, wings, mouth.

She also checked if I was still in a dry nappy . WHICH I WAS, I might add.

As soon as I was examined, and she was satisfied with the result, Astrid carried me inside and sat me in a high chair, after which a bib was put around my neck. Thor almighty, didn't she forget about the blatant fact that dragons can't sit like a human baby?

I was soon distracted by the large amount of people in the Great Hall and my eyes widened in horror.

There was a lot of people from Berk present. What in Loki's name?

I must've said that aloud as I suddenly chirruped. And, Hel below, they were all cooing and fawning over me and calling me cute and adorable.

Normally, I would be laughing uproariously at the attention, but as I was now a baby Night Fury, my draconian side took over and I growled.

I was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third,son of Stoick the Vast and the heir of Berk. I was supposed to be a 22 year old man. Not THIS!!

Tuffnut brought a spoon up to my mouth.

"Open wide." he started, "as here comes the Night Fury! Neeeyoowww!" He promptly stuck the spoon in my mouth, and, and……. HOLY BEARD OF ODIN, WHAT WAS THAT FLAVOUR? ARGH! THOR ABOVE! CALL THAT FOOD?! At that exact moment, something came over me and, in a fury, I slammed my paws down and knocked the bowl of whatever that, stuff, was off the chair.

I was so humiliated, that not only did I start crying, but I started to create a gas cloud to chargrill the offending viking and the dastardly spoon in front of me. So I fired, a rather interesting whoosh sound as I shot Tuffnut, who howled in horror.

"OH, I'M HURT!" He roared, running off. "I am very much hurt!"

That just made the problem worse.

A small viking girl cooed in adoration, and that was the last straw, so I hissed, completely forgetting about my retractable teeth, which were, annoyingly, retracted as people thought that was even more cute.

"Is somebody having a bad day." someone giggled, squeezing my cheeks so hard, I almost yelped.

"Looks like someone needs a nap."

No, I don't want a nap, nor do I need one, for Asgard's sake!

"Is baby tired."

NO, YOU INCOMPETENT OAF! BE GLAD I CAN'T BITE YOU!

Infuriating, they all said those words with a cheesy, cooing voice.

ARGH!

They all thought I couldn't understand and that's what upset me.

To them I wasn't the one who stopped the raids or killed the queen.

Or brought peace to everyone, both of the vikings, and dragons!

I wasn't even the man who was the first man on Berk to bring down the Night Fury and train it either.

I was just a baby, a tiny little baby,who couldn't do anything for himself, except toddle around all day! WHY ME?! PLEASE THOR! STOP THIS. I wailed in my mind, as if I even tried to speak this, I would have made the situation worse even more.

It was at that point, my emotions overflowed, so I closed my eyes and tears began rolling down my scaly black cheeks.

Upon seeing this, all activities in the Great Hall ground to an abrupt halt.

Everyone present, including those fawning over me, stopped doing what they were doing, and looked at me weirdly.

It was then that I remembered something crucial. 'Dragons don't have the ability to cry, as they are reptiles and don't have tear ducts or glands…'

Seemingly sensing my distress, Toothless picked me up by my scruff again and took me outside. He brought me out around the corner and set me down on the wooden walkway.

"Alright! That is enough! You are being very rude and your behavior is unacceptable. And oh my gosh I've become my father." Toothless said sternly, before getting sidetracked.

That last part was hysterically funny but I didn't show it.

I only did the one thing I could do. I jumped at him and gave him a hug right on his snout, sobbing and tearing up against his scales.

Seeing this, as well as hearing my sobs, Toothless's stern demeanour promptly faded to a concerned one, as a flood of paternal instincts overcame him, something he had never thought possible.

"Shhh, its okay. I, I'm here." he whispered, stroking my back and wings tenderly, kindly, FATHERLY.

Five minutes had since passed and we were now walking down to the docks where the boat that was to take, well, ME with all the supplies that should take a soul into the afterlife in Valhalla.

Being perfectly honest, I wasn't really expecting anything.

But I saw something in a dream. Or something else like that, maybe a vision. I don't know. All I do know is that I did something stupid, busted both legs, and I fell to my death.

I whined and cuddled closer to Toothless's warm hide, as he draped his right wing over me, as he openly sobbed. Everyone who knew, well, me, were saying prayers to the gods and goddesses of Asgard and Valhalla as well giving speeches of the hero I once was.

Soon,it was finally our turn to pay our respects. I will say that I think I would have been making quite a face as I tried to wrap my head around seeing me dead, as I was alive at the same time.

With obvious pain and heartbreak in his voice, Toothless spoke to me directly.

"Ok, this is going to be hard to explain." he started," Especially since you can't understand me. But just know, he's just going to look like he is asleep."

I nodded blankly. I mean, how would YOU react if you were in my current predicament?

Toothless's expression changed. He didn't expect me to respond. But went along with it. Maybe it was just some kind of mindless act, he probably thought, but I truthfully didn't know what to make of it.

With me in tow, Toothless walked over to the boat and lowered his head and broke down, and I was certain that he would be crying tears of pure sorrow, if his kind could,that was.

For me, all time seemed to stop. And I began breathing heavily, as if I were having a panic attack.

You know I have never seen my face. Only in a painting or a reflection in the water.

I've never seen what I look like from another persons perspective. I was, strangely handsome…..

I hopped onto the boat and stared deeply at myself.

Fishlegs reached out at me to try and pick me up off the body but didn't want to get in Toothless's way for, well, reasons.

I touched my face. The skin was so pale and soft. And Thor above, was it cold.

This, couldn't be real… could it?

'WAKE UP!! WAKE UP!!!! PLEASE. HELP!!!!!!!' I screamed at myself mentally.

So in a frenzy of activity from my nerves going asunder, I hit myself. A cold slap rung out as scales hit bare skin. Specifically my right cheek.

I hopped up and down and howled in distress. I then felt my teeth extend with a 'SCHLACK', sound and prepared to bite myself, when someone intervened.

Turns out Stoic-dad-no, Stoick, had grabbed me. And held me tight. As the boat slowly began to slide out of the harbour, and as the flaming arrows made their mark, I stared in horror. And as the flames rose higher, I squinted my eyes shut and turned away to cry.

**Author's Note: How was that?**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. And again, enjoy the ride. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 rewritten

Part 5 rewritten

**Dear Melissa waters: You sent a review on my story Scales hurt more than skin chapter 4. For some reason I couldn't respond to your review. I've done some research; according to Norse name websites (and Google), Zephyr was a norse god whose name meant 'gentle as wind'. That is something I didn't know when watching How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. But I'm afraid I've removed the idea of changing Hiccup's name,as eventually Hiccup will be discovered to not just be a baby Night Fury but that will likely be a long time from now. I'm just saying Hiccup will remain to be Hiccup. But thank you for your review!**

Quick note from Fishlegs:

So, I hope you know what happens next as I told you previously. The boat with the deceased is cast out to sea, and when it's far away enough, but still within range, archers will prepare to set the craft on fire. They will use flaming arrows to do this. They have precoated the arrowheads in Monstrous Nightmare Gel, thanks to Hookfang. They then set the arrows on fire with a small pile of embers. They then take aim, and when they get the chance, they will release the arrow, and thus set the longship on fire.

Hiccup's POV:

I mewed and whimpered. I couldn't believe that.

I didn't notice that Stoick had placed me on Toothless's back and we were walking back to our lives. I didn't care much. All I could do was cry, pathetic whimpers and whines squeaked out my mouth as I did so.

Eventually, we arrived at the Great Hall again, and we parted ways. As everyone left, Stoick approached Toothless. I was sat on the floor looking miserable in the meantime.

"You take good care of him, Toothless. You'll make a great father." Stoick exhaled sadly, giving me a quick scratch on the back of my head, which was heavenly, and he soon departed with Astrid, who was stricken by grief. Poor Astrid…. My love as a human…..

Eventually I looked up at Toothless as he looked down at me, and, Neptune's Trident, I have never seen depression like this in a dragon before. It was as if I could tell how depressed he was!

Upon closer inspection, it was the first time I fully noticed the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and how nearly all his bones showed around his skin from lack of nutrition. He hadn't been eating at all. Oh, buddy! I am so sorry!

I took a deep breath and composed myself, biting back a sob.

"Okay, let's head back." Toothless sighed forlornly and we began to walk back to his hut, accompanied by Gobber.

We were just about to enter the door, then Gobber spoke up.

"Hey, Toothless. I'll get working on a better prosthetic leg for you. One that looks a little more like a, Hiccupy design or what he would make."

Toothless nodded, gave him a croon of thanks and stepped into his room, closing the door behind him with his tail.

He sat me down on his sleeping slab, then began staring at me.

"You. Nodded. At. Me…" he started." You also do that human thing when sad. You know, water falls out of your eyes. Tell me, do you understand me?" He was either pleading with me or just unable to believe it. He was completely unprepared for the bombshell I would drop on him. I stared at him, then looked at my feet and nodded.

A spluttered gasp, and a thud was all that gave me the clue that, in emotional shock Toothless had fell back into a sitting position.

"You do... Can you talk?" He asked, keeping his words quiet and slow. Understandable.

'I've tried. So many times. Clearly you don't hear me.' I replied, desperately hoping to get through to him but I didn't know that, at that moment in time, I had voided my bowels.

o.O.o

Toothless's POV:

The baby Night Fury made whines, moans and other 'cute' sounds.

"Never mind. You're just making sounds." I sighed sadly, resting my head on the floor in my grief.

o.O.o

Hiccup's POV:

"Never mind. Your just making sounds." Toothless said. That stung.

I began yelling, trying frantically to get his attention.

"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!!" I screeched. "PLEASE HEAR ME!!! I'M HICCUP! I'M NOT DEAD!! STOP GIVING UP HOPE! There's nothing I can do to help."

Seeing as I never got a response, I curled up and began crying.

Soon, Toothless stepped forward and put his front left paw on the slab near me.

Seeing this, I hugged his paw, latching on like a limpet and he licked my head sweetly.

"It's okay. I'm here little one."

That was all I needed to hear.

I began to relax, and Toothless grabbed a pillow from my old bed, laid me down on the pillow and I soon let sleep take me.

o.O.o

Toothless's POV:

As I looked at the infant Night Fury after I put him down to sleep, a realization came upon me. Could Hiccup's father be right?

Could I be a father to this baby? I feel like im doing a good job. He seems to.. love me.

I stopped short as I sniffed the air. Oh, sweet scaly Flightmare hide!!

I closed my nose with my nostril muscles. There was only one thing that could create that nose-killing smell…

I turned to the baby.

The cloth thing that he wore had become moist, and a little brown.

Realising what it was, I cringed. How could humans do that?! Forcing children to sit in that! Urk!

I tiptoed out as not to disturb the baby further and went to find Astrid.

o.O.o

Hiccup's POV:

I woke up feeling well rested, so I yawned and stretched, a content gummy smile on my face.

"When did I fall asleep?" I pondered to myself.

Noticing Toothless was nowhere to be seen, I yawned and stretched again, then rolled over.

Big mistake….. I froze as I heard, and felt a soft squelch.

The cloth nappy around my hind legs, there was something different about it.

I realised what it was and I didn't dare move.

IT. WAS. SO.GROSS.

No sooner than that revolting realisation occurred, the door opened. Astrid was there carrying the same bag that Ruffnut had supplied her with.

Soon, cleaning and changing was underway, myself bearing a toothy grin as Astrid showed Toothless how to change and diaper so Astrid wouldn't have to do it every time. Toothless was freaking out the whole time , especially when he unintentionally caught his claws in the contents of the soiled nappy and he howled in horror, trying to shake it off to no avail, and his face was slowly turning an interesting shade of green.

Soon, the traumatic experience was over for Toothless. By the time when Astrid left, and he was cleaned up by her before she left, he looked at me.

"You still understand me." he spoke.

He asked it like that never happened. Like I abruptly forgot. Which I did NOT!

But I nodded anyway.

"Okay, okay. Simple. Yes or no questions." he continued.

In order to get comfortable Toothless sat down next to the bed on his sleeping slab. I sat up in a sitting position as we both looked at one another.

He seemed nervous.

"Do, do you remember your.. parents?" he started, shaking slightly.

All I could do was shrug.

"Sorry. Maybe. This is a bad idea." Toothless said as he stood up and backed up.

Sensing the worry and underlying pain in his heart and soul,I got up and put my paw on him, right on his nose. Like I did nearly 6 years ago in the cove where I shot him down and eventually befriended him.

Toothless sat back down with a thump.

"Okay."

I nodded, eager to continue.

"Do you understand everything? Like, the humans?"

I nodded rapidly.

Toothless straightened up in shock, wings spread wide.

"At the harbour , you acted like you knew Hic- that kid. Did you?" he squawked nervously

I nodded again, vigorously.

"What?! When?! How?! Where?! " he rattled on, startling me so much, I backed up.

Sighing, Toothless backed down. "Sorry, yes or no. Umm. Did you know him. Before he died?" he asked, clearly stunned.

I nodded.

"Okay okay. Where? Was it at Berk. Or the Edge?"

I nodded

"Edge?"

Another nod.

"Berk?"

Again, I nodded.

"You met him at both places?"

I shook my head.

Toothless put his head down.

"This is too confusing."

I sighed, before I remembered something.

I tapped Toothless on his head and he looked at me. I pointed at my desk.

"Uhh, Okay?!" I certainly confused him there.

Toothless picked me up and sat me down on my desk, understandably baffled.

In the meantime, I walked around in search for a painting or a drawing of me.

In the search, I opened a drawer and grabbed my notebook. It was exactly where I left it the other day. Midgard above….

Keenly, I began turning the pages.

But…….

All the words, random text and maths equations,even though I know I wrote them, for some reason,I couldn't read it. It seemed like it was another language.

"I never understood what Hiccup did in that." Toothless piped up from nearby. I was understandably startled, but I huffed, not knowing how to make a shh sound, holding a tiny paw up to him as I continued to look for a picture.

Soon, my patience was rewarded.

"Ah!" I cried out, pleased with myself, though to anyone present, it came out as an excited squeal.

It was a picture of me.

Turning to Toothless, I put my paw on it, careful not to jab it with my claws,then pointed at myself.

Frustratingly, Toothless didn't understand, merely gazing at me blankly.

Clearly pointing wasn't in his vocabulary.

In a second attempt, I frantically waved my paws around the image and then waved at myself.

Toothless looked at me puzzled.

If I were a human, or more mature, I would have growled, but to Toothless, I whined.

"Aww." he cooed.

I hissed and then glared at him, shutting him up.

Firmly, I pointed to the picture of me.

"Yes, that's the kid on the boat." Toothless acknowledged

I facepalmed.

"What your saying doesn't make any sense. Hiccup is dead. You're not Hiccup. You. You're just a baby." Toothless spoke up.

That was the complete opposite of what I wanted to hear.

Already at my wit's end, I slammed my paws down on the book.

I whined.

'That hurt.' was what I distinctly remembered thinking.

Toothless got closer.

"Are you OK?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head and wept in frustration.

'You. Don't . Understand.Me.' was what I wanted to say, so urgently.

Toothless walked over to the bag.

I was too busy wallowing in anger, sadness and self irritation to notice anything.

Toothless tilted his head in confusion. What was the thing Astrid said that he should do?

Suddenly he clicked his claws, and started rooting through the bag.

By this point, I had calmed down somewhat, but I noticed he had come back with something in his paw.

I took in a breath to try to speak, and, almost instantly, a very familiar dummy was stuffed into my mouth.

AAAAAAAARRGGGHHH!

In fury, I spat it out, and it got stuck in Toothless's left nostril and he freaked out. BIG TIME. If I wasn't so angry, then I would have been on my back, howling in laughter.

'NOT WHAT I WANTED! ' I shrieked mentally.

I screamed some more but soon turned my head and entered a coughing fit.

Alarmed, Toothless reached back into the bag and pulled out a crudely made sippy cup filled with, something….

At this point, I was definitely going into a panic.

Seeing Toothless advancing towards me just made it much worse.

I got up, dived off the bed and ran to the door. Obviously, I couldn't get out but I soon saw a rat hole in the wall.

I darted for it, but, unluckily for me, Toothless was faster than I thought and soon grabbed me with his tail.

He put the cup in my mouth,and, and…… It was filled with warm yak milk.

It even tasted the same as I used to drink it growing up back home on Berk.

Bliss…..

I drank willingly, and eagerly. And eventually, I found myself relaxing and quickly being taken by the sweet embrace of sleep.


	6. Chapter6REWRITTEN

Toothless's POV:

It was quite late that night, and I was unable to sleep as I thought about what the little guy said, or rather, described.

He said he knew Hiccup. But then he pointed at the drawing then at himself. What does it mean?

I couldn't help myself and I needed to clear my head. I shifted slightly, forgetting that he was sleeping on me. And, as a result, he woke up.

"Oh. Sorry." I sighed.

With that, I began to walk out.

He just looked at me.

"I'm just going to clear my head. Stay here please."

With another sigh, I opened the door and left.

o.O.o

Hiccup's POV:

"I'm just going to clear my head. Stay here please." Toothless said to me, pretty gloomily.

With that, he opened the door and left.

I sighed and laid back down.

'I wish he'd understand. Im. not. a. baby. I can understand a pull up or something like that for a situation where your bladder and bowel muscles are too weak. I don't need a bottle, or a bib, or a dummy for that matter .'I whispered to myself.

Soon, I began thinking about how to convince him that I am Hiccup.

I looked at my notebook.

I stood up, walked to the edge of the bed. And jumped off it onto the desk . I climbed up the desk, claws scrabbling frantically. Soon, I was on my desk, and I had my notebook in my claws. I turned the pages to a clear one.

I grabbed a nearby pencil, held it in between my two claws on my right paw and thought.

'Dear, astr-' My brain froze.

'Dear? How do I write that? Its goes like D or was it... No.' I placed my paws on my head.

I guess writing isn't in my head.

What if I draw? I picked up the pencil in my paws and shakily began drawing.

Each line wasn't straight, but that didn't matter. I just needed Toothless to understand, or Astrid.

Once I was done, I stepped back. It looked like it was drawn by a 3 week old, but that's me.

I could make it out.

Suddenly, the door opened.

I was about to show Toothless my drawing as he walked up to me. He just went straight up to me and hugged me.

Strange… He sounded overwhelmed and sad.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. This question wont make any sense if your answer is no." he pleaded.

Toothless stepped back, looking at me.

"I kept asking myself. 'Why do you point?' But I soon remembered . It's something humans did."

Toothless looked at me in my eyes

"Are you, my H-Hiccup?" He stuttered.

I nodded vigorously, grinning happily.

Almost instantly, Toothless sobbed.

"Huh-hic…. HICCUP! " he wailed. If dragons could cry, then he would be spilling buckets.

I nodded again, and I toddled to him, and almost instantly, Toothless brought me in for another hug, licking me all over.

"I'm so sorry." he whimpered. "I'm so sorry!"

"I failed you. You said you trusted me and I let you down. I'm so so so sorry!" he babbled. And he looked pathetic.

I let go of my friend's nose and shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I squeaked at him.

We stared at each other until something brought us back to reality.

A very specific smell.

"Tomorrow. We'll get in control or that." Toothless said, smiling. I gave my best friend a gummy smile in return and, soon, we had curled up, locked in joyous slumber


	7. Chapter 7rewritten

Part 7 rewritten

**To my readers, sorry this is a smaller/shorter chapter. I apologize in advance.**

"Come on, Hiccup. Even though I know you're not just some dumb baby, you still need to eat and your stomach isn't fully ready for wholefoods." Toothless pleaded.

I kept turning my head back and forth and side to side , deliberately avoiding the repulsive, drool soaked food in his mouth.

"Fine. We'll just let Astrid feed you."

Toothless swallowed the food and walked off.

'Astrid will try and give me baby food.' I whined at Toothless and soon flapped my mouth.

"Now you wanna eat?"

I nodded.

"What I was giving to you I already swallowed and was my breakfast anyway. Next time just listen to me." Toothless smiled at me.

As he opened the door then signaled for me to follow, I nicked a rather tasty whole smoked eel from a recent delivery from the docks for Toothless.

I growled as I gnawed on my meal and soon followed l behind him.

"I'm going to tell you this and this only now. So listen. What we're planning on doing is meet Astrid for breakfast. Then we're going to get you, -ahem-, trained.."

I wagged my tail in acknowledgement as I savoured my eel meal.

But at that exact moment, we met Astrid.

"Oh! Hey little guy." She soothed as she reached down and scratched my head.

It actually felt good. My tail wagged more and I dropped my eel.

Seeing that, I whined, and I tried to grab it.

Astrid, annoyingly kicked it away as she rubbed in between my wings and i unintentionally kicked my leg. Confound you, Astrid! That was my breakfast!

All thoughts I had about it were soon erased at my petting session. It felt so good.

So good in fact, my tongue stuck out and i closed my eyes.

"Are you hungry? Let's get you something to eat."

Astrid stopped rubbing me and picked me up.

It was upsetting on how she abruptly stopped my petting, but then she sat me down in a high chair. Oh,no. Where's my eel?! Thor, no! NOT THIS! ANYTHING ELSE BUT THIS!

I squirmed and whined and wanted nothing more than to get away from her.

Why?

She had the baby food.

Evil, foul, baby food.

"Open wide." she cooed, holding a spoon to my face.

In protest, I turned my head away from the spoon.

She scratched my under my chin, and then shoved the spoon in my mouth.

ARGH!

I didn't dare swallow.

Soon, a rather naughty thought entered my mind as a sort of payback.

While she was getting another scoop a sly, toothy grin came over me.

As Astrid turned around, I took aim, and then, I spat the mouthful of 'food' all over her shirt.

Astrid yelped.

"Hey! Bad boy!!" she barked,wiping herself clean.

I looked at Toothless. He was turned away from me.

Thank Odin he didn't see me.

I lowered my head. That was stupid of me to do that.

However, Astrid clipped me around my head again scoldingly.

"Bad boy." she berated.

All I could do was whine out of pain and sadness.

It wasn't a hard hit, even my other body was capable of withstanding such a hit, but as my body was weaker now, I couldn't tolerate pain as I normally would, as it hurt more.

o.O.o

Toothless's POV:

Astrid grabbed Hiccup and forced him into the large chair thing. A highchair, I believe she said? Hmm.

I promised him that I wouldn't treat him badly. Does it count if I let them treat him bad?

I cracked a crooked, awkward smile. The look on their faces will be priceless when they figure out who he really is.

My thoughts were scrambled as I heard Hiccup spit something out, and Astrid reacted as such with a smack sound.

Immediately after the slap, I heard a whine and I turned around. Hiccup was rubbing his head.

I growled at the female and grabbed Hiccup by his scruff. And, predictably, Astrid complained.

"What! He needs to be taught right from wrong." she yelled.

Her yells eventually faded away, and died altogether as we walked off.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." I sighed. "I'll get you something to eat. I know how much you hate baby food and that experience and I'm so sorry for that. Please forgive me."

My pint-sized counterpart and best friend merely nodded at me.


	8. Chapter 8rewitten

Part 8 rewritten

Hiccup's POV:

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I'll get you something to eat. I know how much you hate that experience and Astrid's baby food and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Toothless said, seemingly overwhelmed, and probably was overwhelmed still by how I finally told him my true identity not too long ago.

I just nodded at him.

'Its okay." I chimed, giving him a toothy grin and wide eyes to try to make him feel better, before I sat down and cringed as I realised that I hadn't been cleaned yet.

He must have clearly seen my grossed out discomfort as Toothless promptly used a wing to grab the baby bag off his saddle and dropped it to the floor with a thump.

"Let's get to work on that." Toothless said, obviously referring to the diabolical smell wafting from my rear end.

o.O.o

One absolutely hysterical cleanup, gross out and squeaky clean Night Fury baby later, we went to go and find something to eat.

'Finally' I thought. 'A smoked eel seems like a good idea for myself.'

Finally, left in the woods, alone.

I just sat on my hindquarters as Toothless shoved his face in a river, and came out with a cod which he then swallowed whole.

'What about me?'I thought.

So, I crooned at Toothless.

A few minutes passed and Toothless promptly regurgitated the fish onto the grass.

Ewwwww….. So, so gross…. I huffed and turned away.

'I should have known. I'm still a baby in his eyes.'I grumbled to myself,way out of earshot.

He must have noticed my lack of movement as Toothless prodded the fish with a squishing sound to me.

"Hiccup, eat. Please." Toothless begged.

I shook my head in stubbornness and revulsion.

"Do you think this is my way of treating you bad?" He asked, tilting his head at me

I nodded in confirmation.

Toothless sighed.

"I promise you Hiccup. Its not." he groaned.

I huffed in annoyance.

'Well, to me it is. And I want you to stop.'I wanted to say.

Toothless thought for a moment.

"I think it's like how humans give flowers to other humans. An act of kindness. I give you fish not because I don't like you or anything like that. But because I care for you. Stormfly gives me semi eaten fish because she's my friend."

Toothless sighed and bent down to grab another fish for himself, as I turned around and huddled down over the semi-digested cod.

I sniffed at it and began taking small bites out of it.

Toothless smiled and backed up away from the pool of water, having caught his lunch as I was "enjoying" my cod. He had a fat Sea Bass.

Once I was done, I stepped away, leaving only the severed head of the cod behind and a few organs that aren't normally eaten.

Sure, it tasted disgusting. But I had to get used to it. Plus I felt bad about how i acted earlier.

I was jarred back to reality when Toothless crooned loudly by the stream.

"Come over here and get a drink." Toothless called.

Oh, boy! I hadn't drank anything since last night, and I was beyond thirsty. So I mimicked Toothless, by smashing my face in the stream and chugged the cool, crisp, refreshing liquid.

Unfortunately a few minutes later, my idiocy got the better of me and I needed to pee.

"Hold it, Hiccup." Toothless instructed.

I focused.

On the way back, Toothless was carrying Hiccup on his back.

It took 30 minutes of trying and failing and trying again to keep Hiccup from relieving himself in flight.

We were now flying back to the Edge to do something. I didn't know what though, and I don't think Toothless even knew.

After about 10 minutes, we had landed back at the Edge, when Astrid walked up acting like she was going to say something.

But she stood there like she changed her mind far too late.

To make it less awkward, she spoke.

"So, uhh Toothless. Did the milk work?" she inquired.

"What milk?"I chirped at my friend, looking at Toothless.

Toothless tilted his head in confusion.

Astrid must have noticed Toothless' confusion by the tilt of his head, so she spoke up.

"You know. The milk in the bottle I gave to you." Astrid continued.

"What!?! That was MILK?"I screeched, though to Toothless and Astrid, it probably sounded like an extremely adorable yowl.

Out of the sheer worry of it, I crooned at Toothless.

Toothless looked at me as I tried to explain what was going on.

"You reptiles don't drink milk. Mammals do. Like goats or cows or other things that produce milk do." I cheeped.

Toothless seemed to be satisfied with the explanation as he nodded in understanding, but he soon froze as he thought about something.

"Wait. If humans drink milk, where are their udders?"

An obviously innocent question to be sure, but I cringed and blushed madly as I tried to not see the awkward picture in my mind.

"Oh,gods." I yowled, turning cherry red as I covered my head with my paws.


	9. BetaReader

Does anyone want to help with a beta reader? If so here some requirements.

1: you need a google docs account.

2: you need a email address set up.

3: you need to have a fanfiction account in order to PM me.


End file.
